


Shock to a Muggle Family

by DonaldDuckITH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Magical Dudley Dursley, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonaldDuckITH/pseuds/DonaldDuckITH
Summary: Dudley and Harry both receive letters from Hogwarts. Will Harry be tormented by his cousin at Hogwarts, or will Dudley have a change of heart?I will try to update when I can.
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. In Which Dudley Reads a Letter for the First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Maykits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits). Log in to view. 



The sun beamed into the silent house that was 4 Privet Drive on the morning of Dudley’s eleventh birthday. He stirred his head on the pillow to get the bright light out of his eyes, to no avail. He got up, changed, banged at his parents’ door to wake them up, made his way down to the living room, pausing to jump at the top of the stairs in a consistently successful attempt to rouse Harry, and waited until Harry collected his mail for him. A minute later, Harry emerged from his cupboard under the stairs. Seeing his cousin waiting, as well as a pile of letters on the floor, he knew what to do and picked up the letters, giving them to Dudley.

Harry watched as his cousin ripped open the letters, tossed aside the cards and took the money. One envelope stuck out from the rest like a sore thumb. It looked old, like it had been sitting a storeroom for a couple of years, and was closed with a wax seal. Harry watched with curiosity as Dudley broke the seal and opened the envelope and read the letter, eyes widening with every sentence. By the time his parents had come down, he had finished reading and was staring at the parchment. Amazement and bewilderment were evident on his face. Their pupils contracted the moment they realised their son had received that letter.

"Where are my presents," demanded Dudley, "I want to open my presents now."

There was a great kerfuffle as Dudley's parents, Vernon and Petunia, and Harry hurried to give Dudley his presents but instead ended up under each others' feet. When they had finally given Dudley his gifts, he tore them open without hesitation. Most of the things he got he put in a pile, which Harry knew meant that Dudley would probably never use them. His last gift, from Harry, was a bar of chocolate. He watched as his cousin devoured it, and in a minute, it was gone. After Dudley had opened all his presents, Harry went to make the Dursleys their breakfast. He sat in the kitchen and ate the leftovers of two sausages and a burnt piece of toast.

~*~

After breakfast, Vernon and Petunia had approached their son about the letter.

"Now, Duddy. You probably think that having magic is the best thing to ever happen to you, but my sister was a witch, and look where that got her. I guess, if you have to go, then I'll make sure that the headmaster of that ridiculous school keeps you as safe as possible." Petunia stopped to consider the alternatives, of which there was only one: face the wrath of the Ministry of Magic and their Aurors. "When Harry inevitably gets his letter, we'll have to get you both supplies for school. Sadly, Harry will need them, too, so I'll have to get supplies for him." She sighed, obviously not happy with the prospect.

Harry listened to the conversation, realising just how much they hated him. He went to his cupboard and sat on his mattress, wanting to be away from the only family he had left.


	2. In Which A Helping Hand Is Given

On Harry's birthday, a familiar letter arrived for the boy. Luckily, Harry was awake early enough to grab the letter and hurry back to his cupboard before anyone could take it from him, despite the fact no one would have bothered. He opened the wax seal and read the contents of the first letter he had ever addressed to him. His heart beat faster and faster as he read through the pages. He couldn't believe he was a wizard.

When Aunt Petunia and Dudley came downstairs for breakfast, followed a minute later by Uncle Vernon, Harry was halfway through making a breakfast of pancakes and bacon- with maple syrup, of course- when there was a loud knock on the door. Aunt Petunia opened the door to see an elderly woman with a stern face, long, dark green robes and a tall, pointed black hat.

"Good morning. You must be Mrs Dursley. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I have come to see that young Masters Harry and Dudley get all they need for the school year. If I may come in, I will be able to explain further," the lady said.

"Of course. Come in," Petunia said, hesitating.

She led McGonagall to a couch and sat down.

McGonagall continued, "I've been sent by Headmaster Dumbledore to escort your son and nephew to Diagon Alley to buy what they'll need for the school year. Normally, Hogwarts letters are delivered in-person to muggleborn children, such as Dudley, but since Harry hadn't gotten his letter yet, we decided I would come when Harry got his letter. In doing so, both children can get their supplies at the same time. If you deem it necessary, you may also come with us."

Petunia seemed to be thinking this over. "I'll come with them. I don't think Vernon would be happy being around wizarding-kind but Dud-"

"I damn well would not!" Uncle Vernon said from the kitchen.

"As I was saying, Dudley has been really excited and we were planning on taking them today or tomorrow anyway," Petunia finished. 

"Harry, don't worry about the pancakes, you can have breakfast when we're getting you school supplies!" she called out to Harry, who was still in the kitchen. "You, too, Dudley!"

"Coming!" both boys replied.

McGonagall brought them to an inn called _The Leaky Cauldron_ , which required the older woman to cast a spell on Petunia so she could see it. They entered and McGonagall was greeted by the bartender, Tom. She led them through to a small courtyard in the back, where she tapped a brick with her wand and the wall opened to reveal a large, bustling street with colourful shop fronts and grand, imposing buildings. "Welcome, to Diagon Alley."

Both boys and Petunia were in awe. The place looked like it came out of a fairy tale, which was almost accurate.

"The first thing we must do is go to Gringott's to exchange your muggle money for wizarding money, and in Harry's case, withdraw money from his vault," McGonagall said, her voice easily carrying over the noise of busy shoppers. She started forward and the other three followed her.

They made it to Gringott's and moved to the front desk, where a goblin was waiting. "What do you want?" the goblin said, obviously not wanting to be there.

McGonagall stepped forward slightly and handed the goblin some muggle money that Petunia had given her. "I'd like to trade this in for wizarding currency, please; and after that, I would like to take Harry Potter to his vault to withdraw enough to pay for his schooling supplies."

At the mention of Harry's name, the goblin perked up significantly. "Of course, Minerva." He handed her twenty galleons, which she, in turn, gave to Petunia. The goblin then led Minerva and Harry to a cart and they got in. The cart sped off towards Harry's vault, which left him feeling ill. When they got to his vault, the goblin opened it for them and Harry was allowed to go in and grabbed a few handfuls of galleons, which ending up amounting to about fifty. They then hopped back into the cart and raced back to where Aunt Petunia and Dudley were still waiting. With the correct currency now in hand (and pockets), the four left Gringott's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter was about five months late. I really didn't want to go with what I had originally written, but couldn't figure out what else to do, so I kinda just gave up. I decided to do something completely different from the original "Chapter 2" and this was the result. I also managed to fix a discrepancy to do with muggleborns having their letters delivered by a Hogwarts member of staff. The rest of the Diagon Alley trip will come in the next chapter, which should come within the next week.


End file.
